The Player and The Matchmaker
by Bookcrazysongbird
Summary: Crystal Rose is The Matchmaker. Whenever a student has romantic problems, be it for themself, or a friend, she is the one to go to. Except for James chasing Lily. Yeah, no. The prettiest girl in school, every guy who doesn't have a crush on someone else has chased her. Every guy, but one. What happens when Sirius Black, The Player, decides to chase her? 6th year Marauders Sirius/OC
1. Another Day of Matchmaking

**A/N: Ok! I'm going to alternate between updateing this story and my Tiger's Curse. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: All recognized characters etc. Belong to JK**

**Crystal POV**

Crystal sighed. It had been harder than she'd thought, but John Abbott and Susie MacDonald were finally dating. Who would've thought two fourth year Hufflepuffs would cause that much difficulty. She marched back into the Ravenclaw common room. A small first year approached her. Crystal could tell how nervous he was about talking to a sixth year. She smiled at him, "Can I help you?" The young boy turned bright red and seemed to become more nervous. She was soooo tired of being "pretty". Much more trouble than it was worth.  
"I have a message for Crystal Rose," he stammered.  
She nodded and held her hand out, "Ok."  
The boy placed a scroll in her hand and fled without pestering her. Maybe being pretty had some perks.  
The scroll was simple parchment tied with a ribbon. She slipped the ribbon off without bothering with knots.

_Dear Crystal,  
I'm looking to hire your services in the hopes of procuring a date with one Lucius Malfoy. _**(A/N I know Lucius is more than a year older than the Marauders, but it works for the sake of the story.)** _He is pureblood, so my family will approve.  
Narcissa Black_

Crystal raised her eyebrows at the note. Being a halfblood herself, she had never really understood the pureblood mania. Well, some purebloods were all right, but the rest were snobs. Still getting a seventh year to go with a fifth year would procure a decent load. She was running low on funds and who knew when having a Slytherin owing her a favor would come in handy. Besides, Narcissa was stuck up, but she wasn't cruel. So, she tapped the message with her wand and watched as the ink seemed to come alive. Moving until the words formed a new message.

_Ok. We can discuss terms on the North side of the lake at noon._

_-Crystal_

She then pressed the thumbprint in the corner and watched as the parchment disappeared. It would appear near Narcissa. It was currently 11:40. She walked up to her dormitory and opened up her book bag. Inside was a little box. She pressed her thumb to the lock and recited,

_Crystal Rose. In blood and in true  
Reveal your secrets  
I beg to you_

She watched as the box glowed a crystalline white then a soft rose. She grinned. Even if she changed her name, the rhyme and the glow would never change. No one else would ever be able to open it. She peered into the box. Although the box itself was about the size of her defense book, it held over thirty journals on different techniques to begin, end, speed up, slow down, and otherwise alter relationships, along with twelve journals of all the matches she had taken on, their status, and the person whom she dealed with, along with other notes. She also had one journal on her funds. Any money she had, and money or favors, owed, or was owed was recorded in the journal. She quickly accioed status book eight and her funds book.  
She spoke her next words clearly, "Status book eight, Section setup, Subsection in house, Category Hufflepuff, Match 137. Funds book, Section owed, Subsection Hufflepuff, New entry." She watched as pages turned as if being blown by wind. Definitely one of her better enchantments. "Match 137, Status complete. New entry, John Abbott, Five Galleons three favors." There. She dropped both books back into the box and accioed Status book three. She glanced at the time, 11:45. It would take ten minutes to get to the lake. She closed her box and put it back in her school bag. Watched as it glowed a soft rose then a crystalline white. She walked down to the lake. She was surprised to find Narcissa there five minutes before noon.  
Narcissa looked at her, "You're early."  
"So are you."  
"I was taught to be punctual."  
Crystal nodded, "About the terms, Slytherin matches are priced slightly higher, because Slytherins are more closed off, and pairing a seventh year with a fifth year will also cost more. Plus, it's Lucius Malfoy."  
Narcissa sighed, "All valid points. I'll give you 55 galleons."  
Crystal just managed to avoid gaping like a fish, she had planned on asking for 10! Part of her screamed, Yes, yes, yes! But she managed to keep her cool, "That will cover the monetary necessities, but I always take payments in a mixture of money and favors."  
Narcissa pondered for a moment, "50 Galleons, five favors."  
Crystal just managed to keep the grin off her face. Fifty galleons and five favors from inside the Slytherin House! She nodded, "Deal, Status book three, Section setup, Subsection in house, Category Slytherin, New entry, Client Narcissa Black, Couple Narcissa Black and Lucius Malfoy. Payment 50 Galleons, five favors, Estimated time frame one-two months, Notes try method book three, section 10 and method book 23, sections 2, 3, 4, and 5. Perhaps enlist marauders, without revealing true purpose."  
Narcissa gaped, "How did that book just flip pages and write by itself? How do you know the time frame and notes already? And Marauders!?"  
Crystal sighed, "A self created enchantment, I have been doing this forever, and like I said, I wouldn't tell them the real purpose."  
"You'd better not."  
"I don't tell about my matches unless I have permission from the client. Do you know the next time Lucius has detention?"  
"Only because I heard Mcgongall scolding him. Next Saturday from ten to eleven pm, polishing trophies in the trophy room."  
"Ok, can you make sure you're alone in the Slytherin common room at 11:30?"  
"Yes, most Slytherins leave the common room at 11:00"  
"You're joking."  
"Nope."  
Crystal shook her head, "Looks like I gotta find the Marauders."

**So, what do you think?**


	2. I need a favor, two to be precise

**AN: Ok! Next chapter! Hope you like it! Please please please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the things or people you recognize.**

**Crystal POV**

Luck was on Crystal's side, she spotted the Marauders when she was just about halfway back to the castle. She strolled over to where they stood, laughing about some joke James had just told. "I need a favor, two to be precise."

Sirius winked, "And what does a pretty little thing like you need favors from us for?"

Crystal rolled her eyes, "Save it Black."

He gasped and clutched a hand to his chest, right over his heart, "It wounds!"

Remus shook his head at Sirius's antics and turned to Crystal, "Will we be willing to do this, these, favors?"

Crystal hesitated and finally sighed, "You'll like and be willing to do one, you won't like the other, but I think you'll be willing to do the it anyway."

James looked at Crystal with a suspicious frown, "What's the favor we won't like?"

"It would involve either moving or postponing the prank you have planned for the the corridor outside the charms classroom."

James pretended to ponder that for a moment, "What do you mean by prank in the corridor?"

Crystal snorted, "You're a good actor, I'll give you that, but I know for a fact you're pulling a prank involving trip wires, and large quantities of green slime."

Sirius flashed her a smile that was obviously supposed to weaken her knees. It would have worked with almost any girl in the school, but not Crystal. He seemed taken aback what she only smirked, "Now, where would you get an idea like that?"

She smiled, "I have my sources."

Remus grimaced, "I have no idea how you know what you know, but it's obvious you do know. How long are we going to have to postpone this prank, assuming we agree to this favor?"

"Until Sunday"

Peter seemed shocked, "That's it? One day? Are you sure?"

Crystal nodded.

James sighed, "I suppose we can live with postponing it for a day."

Sirius gave a dramatic bow, "If the lady wishes, then it shall be done!"

Crystal smirked, "Good to know. What else shall be done, "if the lady wishes"?"

Remus laughed at Sirius, "You just dug yourself into a whole you will _never_ get out of."

James snickered, "Funny as Padfoot's predicament is, what was the other favor?"

Peter turned to Crystal, "Yes what was the favor you said we would like?"

Crystal looked around observing the number of students on the grounds, "Not here. For now, let's just say it involves you four, Lucius Malfoy, and one well-placed hex."

Sirius grinned, "Where could we obtain details as to this favor you wish us to complete?"

Crystal gave an innocent smile, "Find me at midnight. I'll get where I'm going then, and leave at 12:05. I have confidence that's more time than you need to _map my whereabouts,_"

Remus raised an eyebrow, "Map your whereabouts? An odd word choice."

Crystal grinned, "I have my sources," and walked away.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Sirius POV**

Sirius watched Crystal's retreating back until he could choke out words, "What does she mean has her sources!?"

Peter was pale, "Do you think she knows about the marauder's ma- you-know-what?"

James grimaced, "Yes I do, and I don't think there's a thing we can do about it."

Sirius shook his head, "I don't know if she knows, but I'm gonna find out!" He ran after Crystal, "Hey! Hey, Crystal!"

She turned and arched her eyebrow, wow she looked good when her eyebrow made that perfect little arch, like a- wait, What? Snap out of it Padfoot! Not the time!

Crystal rolled her eyes, which, to Sirius, made her look even prettier than usual. No! Not the time! "Well?"

Sirius turned to look at her, "What?"

"Are you going to explain why you chased after me, or are you just gonna stand there like an idiot? Hmm?"

It hurt when she called him an idiot. He had no idea why. He had been called an idiot before. He had been called many worse things than 'idiot'. But it did hurt. Sirius finally blurted out, "Do you know about the map?"

She acted concerned, "Map? Are you feeling ok?"

He knew she was faking it.

"Just fine."

Crystal waved a dismissive hand, "Then shoo. Leave me alone.

He nodded and began to walk away before hearing a distinct, "Good dog! Good boy!"

He turned around to make sure no one was watching before sprinting right back to the Marauders, sheer panic painting his features.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Sirius POV**  
The marauders were all piled on Moony's bed. As soon as he had gotten back, he had demanded an emergency Marauder meeting, and Remus's bed was definitely the only one clean enough to sit on.

James turned to Sirius, "What happened? You came sprinting back like you'd seen a Grimm!"

Remus nodded, "That is the only time I've ever, _ever_, seen you look scared."

Sirius gulped and swallowed, "First, she pretended she didn't know what I was talking about when I mentioned the map, but she was faking. There was, something in her eyes, that told me she was acting because she wanted us to know that she knew, but not openly acknowledge that fact. There was something in her eyes that made me think I wouldn't have known she was acting if she didn't want me to. Then, when I was walking away, she said, 'Good dog! Good boy!'"

Remus paled, "Do you think she knows about-"

"Your furry little problem?" James interrupted.

Remus nodded.

James sighed, "With everything else she knows, I wouldn't be surprised."

Peter groaned, "I wish we knew what her 'sources' were. If we just had a way of monitoring them!"

Sirius looked at everyone's face in turn. Shock on James's face. Fear on Remus's Frustration on Peter's. Suddenly, he pictured the look in her eyes when she acted 'concerned for his health', penetrating, calm, mischievous, and he knew that she was several steps ahead of them, he grinned, "I get the feeling Little Miss Matchmaker has us in the palm of her hand. Since there's nothing we can do about it, I say we go to sleep. at least until midnight anyway."

**AN: What do you think? Review please!**


	3. Odd Emotions

**A/N: Ok! I'm back! **

**Disclaimer: Any people/places/other you recognize belongs to JK Rowling. **

Crystal's POV

At exactly 12:03 the Marauders showed up.

Remus immediately went up to Crystal, "Do you know?"

She was going to play innocent in a way that would let him know she was faking, but the fear in his eyes convinced her to tell the truth, "Yes."

He closed his eyes and his face seemed to age.

"Hey, Remus, I'm not going to tell anyone."

It made Crystal's heart hurt to see how his face lit up with something as simple as a promise not to tell. The relief in his voice when he spoke didn't help much either, "Really? You won't?"

Crystal flashed him a smile and squeezed his shoulder, "Of course I won't! Like I said, I have sources but, I don't use them to hurt people. It's your secret, and I respect that."

James walked up casually, but Crystal knew he was acting. She doubted anyone else would have noticed, but his jaw was the slightest bit tenser then the average person's, "I'm surprised you knew, we keep that pretty secret, you must have some amazing sources to be able to figure that out."

Crystal decided to test out her own acting skills, "Oh yes, you have no idea how long it took to get some in all the common rooms."

Sirius fell for it hook, line, and sinker, "Really? All the common rooms."

Crystal had to keep herself from smirking. He was even more obvious than James! Instead she smiled and replied, "Uh-ha, you'd be surprised how much you can learn from a source in the different houses. You guys throw really loud parties in Gryffindor."

Peter bit his lip, "Why do I get the feeling you know-"

"-that they're fishing for information on my sources?" Crystal asked.

Peter grimaced and nodded, "Something like that."

Crystal grinned, "Because James clenches his jaw and Sirius's fingers twitch when they're acting."

James looked bewildered, "I do?"

Crystal nodded and turned to Sirius who seemed to have retreated into himself at her words. She watched him for a moment before saying, "Joy, confusion, annoyance, frustration, determination, and a bit of anger."

Sirius turned to look at her, "What?"

Crystal shrugged, "Those were the emotions passing over your face just now."

Peter looked bewildered, "How could you tell?"

Crystal thought for a moment before answering, "Well, his stance suggested that he was arguing with himself about something, and I looked at his eyes, they say the eyes are the windows to the soul, and I just paid attention to the emotions I saw there. There was one other that I couldn't quite put my finger on, but those were the ones I recognized."

Sirius gaped at her and Remus looked a little shaken.

James looked at his friends and burst out laughing.

Peter grinned, "Creepy, uncanny emotion readings aside, hexing Malfoy?"

"Ah yes," Sirius sobered immediately, "I do assume we will be the ones to hit him with the hex?"

Crystal rolled her eyes, "No Sirius, I assumed you would enjoy begin hexed by Malfoy. He should come around the corner any second now." She turned to look at Remus and muttered under her breath, knowing he would be able to hear with his werewolf hearing, "Well, his animagus fits his intelligence level."

Remus began laughing fit to burst while the other Marauders looked on confusedly.

Remus gasped, "No, you don't want to know, you _really_ don't want to know!"

Sirius looked indignant, "I do want to know!"

Crystal shook her head condescendingly, "No you don't. You _think_ you want to know, but you don't,"

Sirius smiled, "Ah! But what if I told you I _know_ I want to know!"

Crystal matched his voice perfectly, "Ah! But what if I told you it was an insult directed at you!"

James gaped at her, "But how did you-"

Crystal smirked and imitated his voice, "Hey! Evans! Go out with me?"

James sputtered, "I don't sound-"

Peter grinned, "Yes you do."

Crystal matched Remus's pensive frown and worried voice, "Should we really be talking? It's past midnight, we should really hurry so we can get back to our dorms before any teachers come."

Remus began howling with laughter, until it was cut short. He opened his mouth, but no sound came out.

Crystal smiled and removed her silencing spell with a flick of her wrist.

Remus gaped, "Wandless magic? That's incredibly advanced!"

Crystal decided to tease them, "I know. Believe me I do, much harder to master then Animagus mastery." She then winked in their direction to let them know she was establishing her superiority, still without openly acknowledging their Animagus forms, and letting them know that she might, might, be an Animagus herself, and if she wasn't, she was certainly able to become one if she so chose to.

James, Peter, and Remus all seemed to catch on, but Sirius frowned, "Stop that."

Crystal raised an eyebrow, "Stop what?"

He gestured towards her, "Winking, and raising your eyebrow, and-" He stopped as he seemed to realize how ridiculous that sounded, "It's distracting."

Crystal started to raise her eyebrow, before catching herself, "Um, ok. But ah, back to the matter at hand. I can guarantee that you will have the opportunity to hex Malfoy, if, and only of mind, you promise not to use any curses, other than the ones that fit parameters I specify,"

James nodded, "Ok, what parameters?"

Crystal bit her lip, here is where it got tricky. Luckily enough, Narcissa was rather proficient with basic healing spells while Lucius knew nothing about them, "It has to be a curse undone with a basic healing spell, but it can't be bad enough that he would go to the hospital wing. It has to have a noticeable effect that can be concealed with the simplest glamour charms. It has to be uncomfortable enough that he wants it undone, but not overly painful, like I said, no hospital wing. Preferably, it should affect only his chest or back area, but if it affects somewhere else, that's ok. And it can't have a counter-curse. Only the healing spell."

Remus looked thoughtful, "What about the rash hex? It's undone with a healing spell, you can glamour over a rash easily enough, his pride won't let him go to the hospital wing for a rash, it will definitely be uncomfortable, if we hit him with it in the chest, it will only affect his chest, it looks like angry red welts, and doesn't have a counter curse."

Crystal grinned, "Perfect. You know that secret passage right across from the charms classroom. Have one or two of you guys in that corridor, under a _cloa__k_ so he doesn't _see_ your faces, and curse him on either the back or chest when he walks by."

The Marauders grinned and agreed.

Crystal walked away before stopping and grinning over her shoulder, "Feel free to use the hex multiple times." However as she walked away, she couldn't help but feel unsettled at another glimpse of that odd emotion she couldn't place in Sirius's eyes.

Sirus's POV

At 11:58 the Marauders opened the map and searched for Crystal. Eventually Prongs groaned, "Looks like she's headed for the astronomy tower."

Sirius looked up, "It's gonna take five minutes for us to get there! We better go now."

True to prediction, the aid of knowledge of the many secret passages around the school allowed the pranksters to reach Crystal at 12:03. Sirius heard Remus go up and ask Crystal, "Do you know?"

Sirius silently prayed she wouldn't mess with Remus's head like she had done to him earlier that day. Or technically yesterday, seeing as it was 12:04. Remus could take a joke as well as anyone else, but his lycanthropy was always going to be a touchy subject. He listened to their conversation, pleading his friend wouldn't be hurt.

"Yes."

Silence, not a friendly silence either, the thick kind you could spread on a piece of bread.

Evidently, Crystal noticed too, "Hey, Remus, I'm not going to tell anyone."

"Really? You won't?"

The hope in his friend's voice didn't escape Sirius's notice.

Crystal won a lot of points in his eyes when she answered Moony, "Of course I won't! Like I said, I have sources but, I don't use them to hurt people. It's your secret, and I respect that."

James walked over to where Crystal stood, "I'm surprised you knew, we keep that pretty secret, you must have some amazing sources to be able to figure that out."

Crystal nodded earnestly, "Oh yes, you have no idea how long it took to get some in all the common rooms."

Sirius inwardly frowned, was this really the girl who managed to get his cousin a date? Sure Rodolphus was a git, but Bellatrix was just foul. She just gave away all her secrets without even thinking about it. All the same, it never hurt to pick up more information, "Really? All the common rooms."

Crystal flashed a pretty, no an ethereal, wait- Ethereal? Geez, what was happening to him? Well, she smiled, "Uh-ha, you'd be surprised how much you can learn from a source in the different houses. You guys throw really loud parties in Gryffindor."

Wormtail bit his lip, "Why do I get the feeling you know-"

"-that they're fishing for information on my sources?" Crystal asked.

Peter grimaced and nodded, "Something like that."

Crystal grinned, "Because James clenches his jaw and Sirius's fingers twitch when they're acting."

Sirius faintly heard James say something but he was too busy raging an internal battle to hear it, then Crystal's voice brought him out of his trance, "Joy, confusion, annoyance, frustration, determination, and a bit of anger."

Sirius turned to look at her, "What?"

Crystal shrugged, "Those were the emotions passing over your face just now."

Sirius thought for a moment. She was right. Joy that she payed enough attention to him that she would notice something like a twitching finger, confusion as to why he was so happy about that, annoyed that he couldn't figure it out, frustrated that he was getting so emotional, determination that he would calm down, and anger that there was one other odd emotion he couldn't place.

Peter looked bewildered, "How could you tell?"

Crystal thought for a moment before answering, "Well, his stance suggested that he was arguing with himself about something, and I looked at his eyes, they say the eyes are the windows to the soul, and I just paid attention to the emotions I saw there. There was one other that I couldn't quite put my finger on, but those were the ones I recognized."

Sirius gaped at her. She was studying him close enough to notice that? And what was that odd emotion that apparently neither of them could place?

James burst out laughing. Prongs had no sensitivity whatsoever. Of course, that did make Sirius a hypocrite, but whatever.

Peter grinned, "Creepy, uncanny emotion readings aside, hexing Malfoy?"

"Ah yes," It was a relief to slip back into his usual devil-may-care attitude, "I do assume we will be the ones to hit him with the hex?"

Crystal rolled her eyes, "No Sirius, I assumed you would enjoy begin hexed by Malfoy. He should come around the corner any second now." She turned to look at Remus and muttered under her breath, that none of them could hear except for Moony. Stupid werewolf hearing.

Moony began laughing fit to burst and gasped, "No, you don't want to know, you _really_ don't want to know!"

Sirius looked as indignant as he could without looking like an idiot, "I do want to know!"

Crystal shook her head condescendingly. Why did that sting more than the hundreds of insults he had received? "No you don't. You _think_ you want to know, but you don't,"

Sirius smiled. She was trying to use logic! Ha! "Ah! But what if I told you I _know_ I want to know!"

Crystal matched his voice perfectly, "Ah! But what if I told you it was an insult directed at you!"

Well, way to wound a guy's pride! Insult him and then mock him.

James gaped at her, "But how did you-"

Crystal smirked and imitated his voice, "Hey! Evans! Go out with me?"

Ok, that was pretty funny.

Prongs sputtered, "I don't sound-"

Very funny.

Wormy grinned, "Yes you do."

Crystal matched the pensive frown and worried voice Moony used when he tried to get the others to listen to 'reason', "Should we really be talking? It's past midnight, we should really hurry so we can get back to our dorms before any teachers come."

Remus began howling with laughter, until it was cut short. He opened his mouth, but no sound came out.

Crystal smiled and flicked her wrist.

Remus gaped suddenly able to talk again, "Wandless magic? That's incredibly advanced!"

Crystal lit up the tower with a smile once more, "I know. Believe me I do, much harder to master then Animagus mastery." Then she winked, Sirius's mind buzzed the way it had the first time he got drunk. But he hadn't even had any firewhiskey!

Sirius frowned, "Stop that."

Crystal raised an eyebrow, with that perfect little arch th- No. Focus. On. Her. Words. "Stop what?"

He gestured towards her, "Winking, and raising your eyebrow, and-" He stopped as he realized how stupid that sounded, "It's distracting."

Crystal started to raise her eyebrow, before catching herself, she seemed really weirded out. Way to go Padfoot. "Um, ok. But ah, back to the matter at hand. I can guarantee that you will have the opportunity to hex Malfoy, if, and only of mind, you promise not to use any curses, other than the ones that fit parameters I specify,"

Prongs nodded, "Ok, what parameters?"

Crystal paused. Sirius knew she looked pretty, but when she bit her lip and furrowed her brow like that, she looked, unearthly, like an angel or a… Stop! Woooords.

"It has to be a curse undone with a basic healing spell, but it can't be bad enough that he would go to the hospital wing. It has to have a noticeable effect that can be concealed with the simplest glamour charms. It has to be uncomfortable enough that he wants it undone, but not overly painful, like I said, no hospital wing. Preferably, it should affect only his chest or back area, but if it affects somewhere else, that's ok. And it can't have a counter-curse. Only the healing spell."

Well. So much for hexing Malfoy. Sirius doubted any of them could think of something that specific.

But Moony, of course, knew a spell that fit all those crazy guidelines, "What about the rash hex? It's undone with a healing spell, you can glamour over a rash easily enough, his pride won't let him go to the hospital wing for a rash, it will definitely be uncomfortable, if we hit him with it in the chest, it will only affect his chest, it looks like angry red welts, and doesn't have a counter curse."

Crystal grinned. He had to stop staring at her and concentrate! "Perfect. You know that secret passage right across from the charms classroom. Have one or two of you guys in that corridor, under a _cloak_ so he doesn't _see_ your faces, and curse him on either the back or chest when he walks by."

Well, she obviously knew about the invisibility cloak, Ah well. All of the Marauders grinned and agreed.

Crystal walked away before stopping and grinning over her shoulder. She had beautiful down to an art, "Feel free to use the hex multiple times."

Yes, Sirius definitely liked this girl.  
Oh shoot.

**Please please please review! I only have two! Any reviews are fine, short ones, long ones, kind ones, ones that point out mistakes, even mean ones. Just no language. I really want to know what you think, and what I can improve! So review!**


	4. Problems

**Disclaimer: Do I own this? No. I do not. **

Underlined words are what Crystal sees through her mirror

**AN: OK! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

Sirius's POV

Now normally, liking a girl wouldn't be a problem for Sirius. He knew his reputation. "The Player" was a title never used to his face, but he knew it was there all the same. He was proud of it too. He had liked tons of girls over the course of his five-and-a-bit years at Hogwarts. But this was Crystal Rose. The girl who never responded to a guy, no matter what he did. Seduction, classic romance, they'd all been tried. "The Matchmaker" she was called. That one was said to her face, it was her official title. "The-Prettiest-Girl-in-the-Whole-Bloody-School" was her unofficial title. He'd also learned, after years of hearing about other guy's stories about chasing her, that her response was always related to the person chasing her. If it was a nice guy that genuinely wanted to date her, she'd let him down gently, but firmly, if it was a guy with a reputation for forcing himself on or cheating on a girl, she'd be harsh, cruel, and turn him down in the most humiliating way possible, and if it was a guy with a reputation for not taking things, namely relationships, seriously, like him, she'd tease him. No definite yes, no definite no, she'd start to kiss him and skip out halfway. He knew that chasing Crystal Rose was a bad idea. So he wouldn't. That was it.

Prongs blinked, "Did anyone else notice she didn't tell us _when_ we were supposed to go into the secret passage across from the charms corridor?"

Remus furrowed his brow, "I suppose we'll have to ask her tomorrow. As a girl who deals with couples, she's gonna know the secret passages better than anyone but us. And since Ravenclaw tower is a whole lot closer than Gryffindor tower, my guess is she's already there,"

Sirius shook his head, leave it to Crystal to not tell them when to hex Malfoy. He was so stuck in his own thoughts that he almost walked into the paw print in midair. A slight yelp and growl showed that Peter and Remus had walked into the rat's tail and moon symbols, while James's snickers showed that he had stopped before crashing into the antler. Sirius frowned, "What now?"

Remus shrugged and put his hand on the 2D moon hovering in front of him, "Um, guys? My hand is stuck. And the moon started glowing,"

James, Peter, and Sirius looked at each other. Wormtail sighed, "Fine. But next time one of you is the guinea pig," and gripped the 3D rat tail. Once it started to glow and nothing else happened, Sirius placed his hand on the 2D paw print and Prongs gripped the 3D antler. The symbols all flashed brightly and disappeared. Then a piece of paper drifted down from the ceiling. Moony caught it.

He cleared his throat and read, "Be in the corridor at 11pm. He should be there in five to ten minutes," He paused, "It's signed with a gem and a rose. Three guesses who,"

The other three Marauders looked at each other and chorused as one, "Crystal Rose,"

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Crystal's POV

Crystal walked down the corridor and cast a quick few enchantments. She watched as the four symbols appeared where the boys were sure to find, and possibly run into, them before ducking into a secret passage. She made her way back to Ravenclaw tower and went up to her dorm. She collapsed onto her bed and shut her eyes. She hated dealing with the Marauders. They were almost as sneaky as she was! And she had had to bluff so much this time around. She was lucky they weren't fake ones they could call. She smiled to herself. She hadn't known for sure about the map or their Animagus abilities until now. She smiled as she remembered them talking about her sources. She had created fake little spiders that worked a lot like muggle cameras. The only difference was they moved. She did have to hand it to the Gryffindor boys. If they hadn't occasionally talked about it in the common room after everyone else had gone to bed, she wouldn't have known at all. She grinned. A few well placed bluffs could make you seem omnipotent. She had learned that technique from Dumbledore, not that he knew it. She had seen, through her spider, the smoke forming letters in midair that showed just who was coming up the enchanted stairs. Just say "Come in (insert name)" and viola! Person who knows everything! She had bluffed a lot, and it had paid off. She did know how to do a wandless silencing spell, but it was the only one she could do. That combined with the symbols representing their names had pretty much drained her. She was glad that they hadn't been able to call her bluffs, but had known it was a necessary risk. Lately, they had been getting just a bit too curious about her and her matchmaking biz. Better to make them wonder how she knew these things and how to conceal their secrets than what she was up to. She could clearly see the Marauder's roles in their little group. She doubted they knew that they had these roles though. They just fell so naturally into place. James was the leader. Sure he was, to quote Lily, an arrogant toe rag, but they looked to him for leadership, and woe to the one who dared to hurt one of his "brothers." Sirius, of course, would deny it and loudly claim leadership. He was the charmer, the prankster. Crystal was convinced that without him, the Marauders wouldn't get in half the amount of trouble that they did. Peter was the fast-talker. He could convince a fish that it could fly. More than once, her spider sources had watched the rat talk down their punishment for pranking down by half. Remus was the brains. While James and Sirius came up with pranks, they couldn't have done them without him. He was also the moderator. He (for the most part) kept the pranks from becoming cruel. She said for the most part because he didn't hold them back when it came to the Slytherins, or more specifically, Snape. It had become personal with him when he threatened to tell the whole school about his lycanthropy. That had been the only Marauder secret that Crystal hadn't been bluffing about when she said she knew. She had heard them worrying about how to keep Snape from telling. Also, Snape had hurt Lily. Crystal had found her a few days after the incident by the lake after O.W.L.s. She had been crying. Crystal had comforted her as best she could then taken her to the Marauders. She remembered telling her, "Remus is your friend, both Sirius and Peter respect you, and there is nothing short of murder that would stop James from trying to help you." Eventually, the girl had agreed and a shaky friendship had formed between Lily and the Marauders since then. Crystal shook her head sadly when she thought about James and Lily. He had come to her in the hopes she would set him up with Lily more than once. Eventually, he had demanded to know why she wouldn't try to set the match.

'Flashback'

_"Why Crystal? Why won't you do this?"_

_"Several reasons,"_

_"Oh yeah? Name one,"_

_"Don't take that tone with me Potter!"_

_"Why won't you do this?! Please!"_

_"Sit down James,"_

_"Fine. Now spill Rose,"_

_"I won't set you up because you're in love with her,"_

_"That makes no sense!"_

_"Let me finish,"_

_"Continue,"_

_"And I think she's in love with you,"_

_"All the more reason-"_

_"-to let her discover it in her own time,"_

_"What?"_

_"The matches I make don't last James. They might last through Hogwarts, but they've got a snowball's chance in hell of making it in the real world. The only matches that might actually last are the ones made between prejudiced purebloods. Like right now, Bellatrix Black wants me to set her up with Rodolphus LeStrange. That match might survive. Why? Because in a lot of pureblood households, the daughters are paired up with a quote and quote "worthy" man and then sent off to their husband's family. Since they're both respectable non-blood traitor purebloods a.k.a. prejudiced bigots, it means that he if he decides he wants to date her, he will write to his parents to ask permission to write to her parents to ask permission to ask her on a date. Then, if his parents give him permission to ask permission, he'll write to her parents and ask permission to ask her on a date and if they grant him permission, then, and only then, will he ask her on a date. Because of this, both sets of parents approve of the match and sooner of later will get together and speak about a marriage contract between their children. Then they will ask their children what they think of a marriage between the two of them, it will be formed, and eventually, they'll get married. That's the only way a set up match like the ones I make will last for very long,"_

_"You mean they go through all that just to get permission to date?"_

_"Crazy isn't it?"_

_"But there is no way Sirius does that every time he hooks up with a girl,"_

_"He doesn't follow any of the pureblood traditions. Why do you think his family hates him?"_

_"How do you- Oh yeah. The whole school knows. They're usually not that open about it though,"_

_"Oh please James. There's no way the whole school knows. Besides, he wears it like a badge of honor,"_

_"Ok. I see your point. So you're saying I have to win Lily on my own because otherwise it won't work out?"_

_"You do realize setting people up is basically tricking them to date each other, right?"_

_"I never thought of it that way,"_

_"Yep. Besides that's only half the reason,"_

_"What's the other half?"_

_"While I'm pretty sure Lily's in love with you on some subconscious level, in her conscious, she doesn't even like you. In fact she hates you."_

_"Gee, thanks for the confidence boost,"_

_"Always happy to help,"_

'End Flashback'

Crystal truly felt sorry for him. He didn't seem to get that showing off was the worst possible thing he could do. Maybe she could give him some pointers. While she didn't want to set them up, she did want them to get together. She was glad that Lily no longer despised him, but rather turned him down in good nature. Now, to contact Narcissa…

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Sirius's POV

Sirius sat with James under the invisibility cloak. He was not currently crowing at the fact that Malfoy was going to be hexed at any second, but waging an internal battle with himself. He knew Crystal was off limits. She'd make a fool of him if he even thought about going after the Ravenclaw girl. No. Oh there's Malfoy. He turned to James, "Let me handle this," and poured all his confusion, frustration, and anger into the hex.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Crystal's POV

Crystal watched through the spider as the powerful hex flashed from nowhere and hit Malfoy in the chest. Malfoy, not having seen the origin of the curse, spoke in a cold drawling voice, "Who hexed me?" When there was no answer he sneered, "Cowardly imbecile. Expect me to go whining to the hospital wing for a rash do you? No counter curse?" With a final sneer he swept away, towards the Slytherin common rooms. Crystal watched as Malfoy left the corridor. As soon as he was gone, she saw Sirius burst out from the invisibility cloak, followed by James, "Cowardly imbecile?! Prongs! Why'd you hold me back?"

"Because we said we'd only use that hex. And a Marauder keeps his word."

As they turned back to Gryffindor tower, Crystal switched her enchanted mirror to show the view from the spider in the Slytherin common room. She watched as a second year trudged up the stairs, leaving the common room empty of all but Narcissa, who sat in a large armchair, placing her out of the view of anyone coming into the room. She then picked up a book as if she was reading, and just in time, two seconds later, Malfoy stalked into the room, swept his eyes about, and collapsed into a chair as soon as he had assured himself no one was there. He grimaced in pain and rubbed his chest, "This is a most unpleasant situation,"

"Lucius?" Narcissa's quiet voice rang throughout the room.

He started, "Narcissa, right? My apologies,"

She nodded and stated, "Think nothing of it. Is something troubling you?"

Crystal rolled her eyes at pureblood conversation. It was nothing more than a dance of words! She directed the spider to move to a different location before listening to the two once more.

"-seems to be the rash hex. Unfortunately, I know nothing of even the most basic of healing spells, and this particular hex has no counter curse,"

Crystal held her breath. Narcissa had to take the initiative here.

"Could I help? I've taken a liking to healing and, as such, have helped Madam Pomfrey in the hospital wing on occasion,"

"Indeed? Then perhaps you can be of assistance. The hex was cast on my chest. I assure you I have no intention of improprieties, but I must remove my shirt in order for you to be able to treat it,"

"I understand and as such will not be offended, nor will I see the behavior as improper,"

Crystal wanted to cheer! Several important things had just been accomplished.

1. She had gotten Malfoy to notice Narcissa, a fifth year, even though he was a seventh year

2. She had gotten him to show weakness in front of Narcissa

3. Narcissa was able to show her healing skills, something "all pure blood wives should be proficient in in order to properly care for children"

4. The fact that Narcissa had been willing to help him instead of ridiculing him as some Snakes were apt to do would cause Malfoy to look at her as an ally

5. Malfoy had taken off his shirt in front of Narcissa, hey, she was matchmaking here

Crystal directed her attention back to the mirror as Malfoy removed his shirt and Narcissa chanted a basic healing spell, easily characterized by the sing-song tone of her voice. The welts faded and disappeared

"My thanks Narcissa. Or do you prefer Cissy?"

She visibly started, "Wherever did you hear that name?"

"Oh, Rodolphus was saying the other day how his girlfriend Bellatrix was speaking about her sister, 'Cissy'. You look so unalike that I had never made the connection before, but you are sisters, are you not?"

"Indeed, we are. I don't by any means prefer the name 'Cissy', though I wouldn't mind terribly if you were to refer to me as such,"

"Alright than Cissy. Once again, thank you for your help,"

"No trouble at all,"

"Hmm, the hour grows late. I bid thee good night,"

Crystal rolled her eyes. 'I bid thee good night.'? Really? What century were purebloods living in?

Narcissa inclined her head, "And to you as well,"

And with that, the two went up to their separate dorms.

Crystal shut off her mirror and grinned. Everything was going according to plan. Now, the problem of how to further progress their relationship.

**AN: Really sorry it's been a while. This Was mostly a filler chapter, but it needed to be here. Pleeeaaassseee review! It really gives me a confidence boost. **


End file.
